<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the things that matter most by kenobilovebot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231417">the things that matter most</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenobilovebot/pseuds/kenobilovebot'>kenobilovebot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Growing Old, Skywalker Family Feels, bc he's part of the Skywalker fam in this. I spoke it into existence, i'm....sorry, in which Obi-Wan has a GOOD LIFE, it made me pretty emo tho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:54:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenobilovebot/pseuds/kenobilovebot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan Kenobi has found happiness. He could ask for nothing more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the things that matter most</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In some other life</p>
<p>We are standing</p>
<p>Side by side and</p>
<p>Laughing that, in </p>
<p>Some other life, </p>
<p>We are apart.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Obi-Wan Kenobi has found happiness.  </p>
<p>Happiness is the privilege of seeing the glint of Anakin’s smile each and every day. It lies in Padme’s laughter. It rests with two sets of small, chubby hands reaching for him from a cradle in the early hours of the morning. It is nights spent watching bad holo-films when Ahsoka comes around. It is being surrounded by those he loves. </p>
<p>The Jedi had been a family; the only family he had known for a long time, but he prefers the one he has now. He does not regret leaving the Order for Anakin. These past months have been the happiest of his life.</p>
<p>He is content. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Obi-Wan Kenobi is growing old, and his mind has begun to falter. </p>
<p>His memory is not what it once was. His joints creak and ache more often than not. </p>
<p>Sometimes he wonders where the Kenobi of his prime had gone, but it doesn’t matter so much. He is spoiled. Spoiled by Anakin, Ahsoka, and Padme, adored by the twins. He had never thought himself loved before, but he knows now that he is loved beyond measure, as he loves them.</p>
<p>When he watches Leia and Anakin on the sofa, giggling at some mindless video on the holonet, it doesn’t matter that his old bones ache. When he watches the twins wrestle in the yard, it doesn’t bother him that he can no longer remember some incident from their childhood that still makes the others smile. </p>
<p>He knows that they are warm, and safe, and with any luck, they will always be so. They are not Jedi. They do not have flashbacks that involve watching their Masters bleed out on a war-torn planet. They don’t have to fear losing anyone that way. They don’t have to worry about feeling too much. They are free, and they are happy, and he had helped to make them so. </p>
<p>It is not the life he had imagined for himself, once upon a time, but he could ask for nothing more. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Obi-Wan Kenobi can no longer remember their names, sometimes. </p>
<p>There are times that he looks into Anakin’s blue eyes and speaks to Qui-Gon. Times when Padme comes to help him sit up and he speaks to her as though she were still the young Senator who had stolen his padawan’s heart. Times when he turns to Luke and sees only a teenage Anakin. Times when he turns to Leia and does not recognize her at all. </p>
<p>It’s alright, though. </p>
<p>He gets lost in the past sometimes, but Anakin is there to draw him from the bad memories. He can’t always remember, but they smile at him anyway, take his hand, reassure him. He often finds himself incapable of sitting up or walking by his own, but there is always someone there to offer a steady arm and help him. </p>
<p>There is always someone there. Gone are the days when he or his men would bleed out on a desolate planet, hoping for rescue. He does not hear Anakin’s cries above him as he drifts into hazy unconsciousness. He does not hide injuries from the medics until he collapses. Those days are long behind them.</p>
<p>He doesn’t have long left, and sometimes there are bad days, but they are always cushioned by the presence of his family. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Obi-Wan Kenobi passes away surrounded by those he loves. </p>
<p>It is warm, the windows thrown open to let the sunshine filter across his bed. He remembers them all today, and counts this as a miracle. </p>
<p>Anakin, golden curls streaked through with gray, sits on the bed just beside him and holds his hand. His other is captured by Ahsoka. His padawans. His little ones. </p>
<p>The twins are in and out, and Padme remains a constant, having pulled a chair up at his bedside. At some point in the morning there is Cody as well, and Plo Koon, Shaak Ti, Kit Fisto. He is grateful that they had maintained contact, and he is glad that he gets to bid them farewell.</p>
<p>There are stories, some that he does not remember and most that he does. Mostly, they are happy stories. There are tears, as well. Once, he would have been surprised to see them cry for him. He isn’t now. </p>
<p>Obi-Wan falls asleep sometime in the early afternoon and doesn’t wake up. He is oblivious to the way that Anakin leans down to kiss his forehead, to Ahsoka clutching his wrinkled hand in both of hers. He senses them, though, their signatures always nearby, and he knows that they are there. </p>
<p>He is at peace when he passes into the Force.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>In some other life, there is no family. </p>
<p>The Order falls. The twins do see blood and death. They are not warm, safe, or happy. </p>
<p>In another life, Obi-Wan dies on the Death Star after years spent alone with his infinite sadness.</p>
<p>Not in this one. </p>
<p>In this life, he is happy. </p>
<p>In this life, Obi-Wan Kenobi could ask for nothing more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just wanted to write a fic where Obi-Wan grew old surrounded by those he loves and died at peace, tbh. All comments are appreciated! Thanks for reading! </p>
<p>Find me on <a href="https://kenobilovebot.tumblr.com">Tumblr.</a> Be my friend.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>